Chaos book 2 - the dark side rises
by Dhyam
Summary: Canada attacks new york and is destroyed. kronos attacks canada and kills percy jackson. Forever?


Chaos

Book 2- The Dark Side Rises

Percy POV

(Titapolis)

The army of Canada reached Titapolis and were prepared to attack it with all might and force. The Titans did not know we were even here and that we were going to attack them. I was hoping our army won't be a loser one. Even though they had me and the gods as well as Chaos on their side. I doubted our chances. We readied our guns,cannons,launchers,muskets,rifles,flame-throwers and all our equipment and prepared to attack. After 10 minutes of waiting. Finally the fighting began.

Battle 1

I watched as the rockets and cannonballs hit the roofs of the houses and destroyed their homes. We all charged and fired our weapons at the sleeping monsters. The monsters woke up and started to fight but they were surprised and soon they started backing to the castle. I fired my rifle at a dracanae and killed her as I had secretly put celestial bronze in all the gunpowder and bullets. No doubt the monsters were surprised. Our army fired their flame throwers and burned the houses to the ground. I watched as Chaos fired a ball of fire at a large house and it caught fire instantly and Chaos fired electricity at the monsters who came out. I noticed Zeus taking out monsters with insane fury and so were all the other gods. I summoned a lightning bolt and threw it straight at Mt Titapolis. The roof exploded and the archers fell down . I looked ahead and saw that our army was fighting with the main guards of the palace. They were about 1000 Empousa's and dracanae. I watched as they killed all those who tried to enter the palace. I then saw Chaos making his way towards the Gates and watched as he threw a bolt at the gates. I charged along with the whole army and we soon killed the guards and entered the Palace but as soon as we entered our whole front row fell down dead as Kronos fired lightning at them. I was so enraged to see him that I charged him and so did the Olympians. Kronos saw me and smiled and simply charged us with his scythe. I dodged a swing and stabbed him in the back but he kicked me and cut the left arm of Ares and dodged a few arrows from Artemis. I threw a bolt at him but it hit him and he simply staggered. He turned around and threw lava at me and I started burning. He Kicked Zeus and Killed Hestia until finally Chaos charged him and he backed up a little before charging Chaos. There swords met and Chaos kicked Kronos but he backed and stabbed him in the side. Chaos simply groaned slightly before punching Kronos so hard that he crashed into a window of his palace and fell down. The army gave a cheer and rushed forward but the magical turrets which fired bolts of electricity went rapid fire and half of our army was destroyed. I fired bolts at the turrets and they broke and our army surged forward with all their might. Kronos appeared with his scythe and so appeared Erebus and Tartarus. The trio charged us and we roared with anger and charged _them._ Erebus created 10 copy's of Achilles and they attacked us. Chaos took 3 of them with ease and soon he had killed them all but only 20 of our men remained. We made a desperate attempt with our swords and guns and fired them at the trio and finally we were close enough for close combat. I watched as Kronos killed 5 solders and leapt in the air and landed near Zeus with revenge. Zeus looked at him with hate and they lunged forward. I watched stunned as Kronos kicked Zeus and stabbed him in the stomach. Hades ran to help him but Tartarus appeared and Engaged with him in a bloody fight. I charged Erebus and stabbed him in the stomach. I then kicked him and cut off his left hand. Erebus screamed with rage and kicked me and disappeared. I saw as Hades was stabbed in the heart and he fell down dead. Aphrodite fell down dead by a spear and so did Demeter and Dionysus. I watched and saw that slowly the gods were disappearing. I wondered why but then I noticed that Erebus was creating his copy's and they were attacking us. The army had died and only Zeus,Chaos and me remained. I saw that we were surrounded and had no way out so we just teleported out of their. My last images was of the 3 devils laughing with glee. We reached Canada where the HQ was devastated.

Canada

HQ army

I told the superiors all that had happened and soon they were all devastated too. Now we had only 1000 men left and I was sure Erebus would make more shadow warriors and soon more monsters shall come and join them. They had a never ending army as long as they had Erebus with them. I was so angry I wanted to punch someone so hard that he died. Finally the superiors let us go to our rooms. I was pretty sure we all cried because I sure did. While Kronos would be laughing his head off. 2 hours later I got the news that Kronos will attack Canada in 2 days time. Great,now what.

1 day later.

Our army was ready for the attack. We gods were now called the elite warriors as we were the only survivors. They were all trained for 5 hours a day non stop to prepare for the attack. They were,of course trained by me. Tomorrow,they would be attacked and killed. I cursed Luke. He was the one who brought him in the first place. He was the one who

defeated him and by this Kronos was angered and wanted revenge. He is the reason Kronos came back. I cursed him again so many times. You _. how dare you _ Kronos. Why did you help that _, you are really _. I hoped that Kronos does not come. Of course, I was not that lucky.

Next day.

The army of Kronos fired catapults armed with fire at us. Our army scattered away like mice and half of them were crushed like ants. I saw Chaos charging and soon Zeus and I joined him. The monster army surged towards us and we roared with defiance. I summoned my main weapon, a electric sword made of 1000000 volts of electricity. Zeus took out his Master Bolt. Chaos took out his 2 daggers and we all charged with revenge. I stabbed 15 dracanae and stabbed a giant. The Minotaur came towards me but I killed him in one swing. I watched as Chaos killed 12 monsters and stabbed a drakon. I watched as the drakon died and was shocked to see that Chaos had killed it with one stab. I watched as Zeus killed Alcyoneus and charged a drakon but Kronos appeared there and charged him. Chaos and I ran to help him but it was to late. Kronos stabbed him in the heart and kicked him. He then stabbed him in the thigh and stabbed his head. Killing the king of the gods. His last words were-Persues, you are the leader and the king of gods. I felt more power entering me and Chaos told me that now I had power equal to him himself. I was shocked. I looked at Kronos and charged him with all I had. I stabbed him in the back and cut of his thigh. I then chopped his legs and kicked him on the ground. I swung at him but he rolled and took out a sword but I had already cut him in his stomach. He was totally wounded and I stabbed him in the heart. His last words were- Serve me,then he died. I felt a pain in my heart and I fell down. Chaos ran to me but it was too late. The pain flowed through my blood and veins. I screamed with all my might but my heart burst open. My vision blacked and I accepted death. I had lived more than any mortal. I had seen enough death to last a lifetime of war. My name was called by Chaos. Annabeth, Annabeth. Annabeth, Annabeth. You gave me peace,in a lifetime of war. I...love...you. And then I died.

Chaos POV.

I watched as my favourite mortal took his last breath. He had given his life to defeat Kronos. He had done more than any mortal ever. He had become a god, my successor. Kronos bane. I cried and cried and cried. I noticed the monsters fleeing and I also felt a little happy at that but I still cried.

2 days later

Nobody POV

purple thunder bolts hit Percy's body and his finger twitched. His eyes burst open,now one golden and one black. He got up with amazing speed and gave out a chilly laugh. A loud one. He picked up the blade of Olympus and stabbed it in the ground. Monsters came out of the ground as it burst open. Large small,fat thin. They looked at Percy and bowed. Percy gave a crazy laugh and spoke one single word- ** ATTACK for Olympus. **

Chaos cabin.

Chaos POV

I got up and a cold feeling went down my spine. This only happened when a dead man came to life. I looked out and saw a army of monsters and leading them was P..P...Per...Percy...Percy Jackson with a venomous look.

**So,that is the end. This probaly is a short story as I did now what to do after Percy died. The next story will be a Percy vs Chaos book.**


End file.
